dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = September 25, Age 275|Date of death = Before Age 461}} Johnny (ジョニー, Jonii) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the son of Harry and Victoria, the grandson of Jared Daniels and Gloria and Bradley Dawson and Jillian. He's the best friend of his teammates in the American Team: Max, Jenny, Dennis, Kristen, Ronnie, Cassandra, Alex, Monique, Mitchell, Ben, Erica, Logan, Morgan, Debbie, Vicki, Mark, Grace, Troy, Tracey, Jesse, Elissa, Alyssa, Michael and Katherine. He's the beloved husband of Ella and the loving father of Jared and Josie. Appearance Johnny is a young child and young man of a tall, slimmer build and above height of a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he has crimson red eyes, pale skin complexion and flat, messy, spiky red hair. He's has his father's crimson red eyes and facial features, but however, he's got his mother's pale skin complexion more rather than his father's light rich tan skin complexion, calm and quiet demeanor and red hair color. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Johnny is the very quiet, kindhearted, charming, mysterious, sarcastic, fun-loving, rebellious, adventurous, caring, brave, bright, strong-willed, determined, independent, honest, happy, compassionate, passionate, cheerful, energetic, cool, sensitive, sweet, intelligent, optimistic, knowledgeable and beloved character in the following manga and anime Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z'' series and movies. As a child, Johnny As a preteen, Just like his father, In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, In the end of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Biography Background Johnny is born on September 25 of Age 275 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) in the episode when he's has shown with his friends and his girlfriend, Ella, to defeat Mega Buu last five hundred years ago of the flashbacks before Z Fighters. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Johnny first has appears as a eighteen years old teenager Power Manga and Anime Johnny is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Solar Flare - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed Equipment * Samurai Broadsword - Video Games Appearances Johnny is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Johnny, Trivia * Johnny's name means Japanese name means (ジョニー or Jonii) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Johnny is: or abbreviation of Jonathan 'Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor. * In French Baby Names the meaning of the name Johnny is: Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor. * In Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Johnny is: Jehovah has given. Jehovah's gift. Famous Bearer: Anglo-Irish writer Jonathan Swift (1667-1745), author of Gulliver's Travels. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Johnny is: Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of the name Johnny is "God is gracious". Johnny is a version of John (Hebrew). See also Gian. Gallery commission___team_akina_by_dannex009_dblp49f-f-1.jpg|Johnny Daniels as a kid/preteen commission___after_training_by_dannex009_dbl53-1.jpg pc___michiko_s_team___by_xxreireixx_d8nr5bd-pre-1.jpg susumu__you_pervert__by_anniberri_d7u9r6l-pre-1.png 12112015_by_anniberri_d9jsmcd-pre.jpg i_apolagize_by_hyuuga_me_d8znd2n-fullview.jpg|Johnny carrying Ella In his arms after saving her life takashi_by_anniberri_d6dmcrj-pre.png d5a8yr0-feb8419c-60dc-4e29-84d7-e6d49da94335.jpg cm_for_anniberri_by_hvostik_db1n0vi-fullview-1.png|Johnny and Ella are falling in love cm_for_anniberri_by_hvostik_db1n0vi-fullview.png takeshi_s_wardrobe_by_anniberri-d7uxqeh-1.png takeshi_s_wardrobe_by_anniberri-d7uxqeh-2.png takeshi_s_wardrobe_by_anniberri-d7uxqeh-3.png takeshi_s_wardrobe_by_anniberri-d7uxqeh-4.png takeshi_s_wardrobe_by_anniberri-d7uxqeh-5.png takeshi_s_wardrobe_by_anniberri-d7uxqeh-6.png takeshi_s_wardrobe_by_anniberri-d7uxqeh-7.png takeshi_s_wardrobe_by_anniberri-d7uxqeh-8.png takeshi_s_wardrobe_by_anniberri-d7uxqeh.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs-1.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs-2.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs-3.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs-4.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs-5.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs-6.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs-7.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs-8.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs-9.png takeshi_s_wardrobe__remake__by_anniberri_db8hs1n-pre.png daruumm-93fa3efc-335d-4d9a-a30a-dd9bdff419a4.gif References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Johnny is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters